megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Charon
Charon is a demon in the series. History In Greek mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries the souls of the newly dead to the underworld. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Minor Appearance *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Death Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Death Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Mute Race *Devil Children White Book: Mute Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Alternate Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Mute Race Profile In some games he appears in the game over sequence to ferry the protagonist across the River Styx. ''Megami Tensei II If the protagonist dies, he can bribe Charon and get revived at the last terminal he saved at, at the cost of half his Macca. ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' In both Megami Tensei I and II, if the protagonists die, Charon will offer to revive them at the last save point used in exchange for an offering of half the macca currently possessed. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Charon appears in the Game Over sequence to ferry Flynn across the River Styx. However, this time he will offer to ferry Flynn back to the world of the living. His reason for doing this is that he is overworked, with countless souls waiting to cross, so he wants to ease his load. Since he could set a dangerous precedent by misusing his power as ferryman in this way, a sufficient bribe of Macca (or accumulated Play Coins on the 3DS) is required. If Flynn chooses to wait in line instead of reviving, an annoyed Charon will tell him that he'll be waiting until after the mountains have turned to dust. Should Flynn insist, Charon will give him a number and dump him nearby to wait. In addition, if Flynn does not have enough macca to revive, Charon will put it on tab and collect it later once enough has been accumulated. Should he perish again before the tab is paid off, Charon will just tell his attendants to toss Flynn into a nearby mountain of souls. His assistants, two nameless guards, issue the DLC Challenge Quests, Experience of the Afterlife, Money Makes the Underworld Turn, and Death Has Its Applications. They do this mostly to serve Charon, as he's either annoyed by the increased workload, by the consistent poverty of recent arrivals, or vexed because of their ignorance. In either case, the rewards for all three Quests are issued mostly to give Charon some breathing room by easing his workload. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Charon appears before the protagonist after Sid Davis kills him, telling him it's his time to cross the river. However, the protagonist is brought back to life before this can happen. Charon appears in the Game Over sequence to take him across the river after the first time failed. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Charon is a special Persona from the Death Arcana. He normally won't appear in the Velvet Room as a recruitable Persona until his Material Card, Styx, ''has been acquired at Mu Continent Casino for 10,000 coins. He can also be obtained by mutating Ankou. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Known as Karon. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons